Salah Sambung?
by zhanglyxing
Summary: luhan merasa tidak punya hak untuk bertanya soal nomor ponsel karena ia dan pria itu hanya sebatas kekasih dunia maya. [hunhan/t/romance/drabble] review? : )


Salah Sambung?

.

_Karena Luhan merasa kalau ia tak punya hak untuk bertanya.._

.

.

Terdengar suara kursi didorong dan Luhan terbangun. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan semuanya tak peduli lagi apa yang dikatakan guru sastra inggris mereka, Cheol-yong - seongsaenim, dan lebih menaruh perhatian pada perut mereka yang keroncongan. Luhan mendongak dari meja tempat ia menumpu kepalanya dan mendapati kelas sudah kosong. Ia tak memusingkan itu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengakses situs jejaring sosial yang mempertemukannya pada seorang pria yang...

...membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri menatap ponselnya.

Pria itu bernama Oh Sehun.

Ah, membayangkannya, Luhan jadi tersipu sendiri. Membayangkan ia bercanda dengan pesan dari pemuda itu memeuhi direct message-nya, orangnya dingin sekaligus ramah. Itu hanya kesimpulan Luhan sendiri, karena setelah 3 bulan kenal (-dan menjalin'hubungan') dengan pria ini, ia belum pernah menghubunginya langsung karena yah – Luhan belum pernah menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang tak ia ke–

"Luhannieee~~~!"

–duh, lupakan saja.

Dua orang gadis berlari sok-imut ke dalam kelas Luhan yang kosong, lalu menempati asal kursi di depan meja Luhan. Gaduh sekali, cuma bisa bikin kepala Luhan pening gara-gara kedua sahabat hebohnya.

"Hei, aku mau disitu!"

"Sudahlah, kau langkahi saja kursiku!"

"Apa susahnya geser sih, Baek?"

"Aku sudah duduk di sini dan ini sudah kuberi hak milik! Duduk saja disitu!" kata gadis yang dipanggil 'baek' sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah kursi yang ia duduki. Gadis yang satu lagi mendengus, akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Aku pusing tiap hari kalian ribut terus," Luhan mendesah putus asa dan membetulkan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda. "Serius. Aku pusing."

"Damai, Lu~" gadis yang tadi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun membuat tanda _peace._ "Kau sedang datang bulan atau apa? Wajahmu terlihat lebih kusut dari biasanya,"

"Aku tak melihat apapun yang berubah dari wajah Luhan, Tao, kurasa satu-satunya yang bermasalah adalah kacamatamu," Baekhyun mengambil kacamata Tao dan mengelapnya asal dengan ujung rok rempelnya, sementara yang punya mendesis.

"Sialan kau, Byun."

"Diamlah, kumohon," Luhan memijit keningnya yang rasanya mulai pening yang penyebabnya sama sekali bukan karena _pra-menstruation syndrome (-_biarpun dia memang sedang pms, mungkin itu hanya memperburuk alasan sebenarnya), tapi karena _pria itu_ belum membalas pesan 'Selamat Tidur' nya dari semalam.

"Apa gara-gara pacar khayalanmu itu, hm?" tanya Tao lagi setelah ia merebut kacamatanya dari Baekhyun ("Hei! Aku belum selesai mengelapnya!") dan berbicara dengan nada serius pada Luhan.

"Bukan pacar khayalan, Panda, tapi pacar dunia maya." Koreksi Luhan.

"Ya, apapun itu," Tao mengibaskan tangannya tidak sabar, "Setidaknya kalian punya hubungan. Kau punya hak untuk minta nomor ponsel, Lu. Tinggal ketik 'boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?' lalu kirim. Apa susahnya?"

Luhan memilin-milin ujung rambutnya yang menyentuh bahunya dan memberengut dengan imut, "Aku takut dia menganggapku lancang atau apa..."

"Tidak ada yang dianggap lancang dalam hubungan, Lu," Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya simpati, "Tinggal telepon kami jika kau tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya nanti," lalu ia mengedip genit, "Kau bisa, _pejuang cinta_."

Luhan bisa merasakan dirinya ingin muntah.

.

.

.

Luhan baru sekali ini merasa sangat menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata mamanya untuk membawa payung.

Tadi Tao berjanji akan kembali setelah mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di sekolah, dan Luhan yang malas kembali lebih memilih untuk menunggu di halte dekat sekolah. Dan apa yang ia dapat?

Hujan deras selama setengah jam yang sampai sekarang belum berhenti, dan ponselnya mati.

Rasanya ia ingin mendamprat Tao sekeras-kerasnya. Dasar panda jadi-jadian.

Dan ia sendiri. Dan dingin juga. Ia tak bisa menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputnya karena selain ponselnya mati, tidak ada siapapun di rumah hari ini. Mamanya pergi seminar keluar kota dan Papanya pun sedang dinas. Jadi satu-satunya hal yang ia perlukan adalah; menelpon Tao dan memintanya menjemputnya di halte, ia tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada rusa jejadian itu yang penting ia ingin pulang secepatnya ke rumahnya dengan keadaan kering.

Sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa dipinjami ponsel.

Seperti masalah Luhan dan _pria itu_ belum cukup bikin pusing saja.

Sehun berhenti dari acara _mengumpat-untuk-Tao-dalam-hati_ ketika seorang ibu – ibu berlari kecil ke arah halte dengan tas tangan untuk menutupi kepalanya. Bajunya nyaris basah kuyup. Ia duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Punya sapu tangan, dik?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar sebelum merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan hijau mudanya dan memberikannya pada si ibu dengan senyum sopan. Ibu itu mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dan mengelap wajahnya yang sudah tiga-perempatnya basah. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan ibu itu sebelum mengulurkan sapu tangan itu kembali pada Luhan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil kembali tersenyum sopan.

Setelah itu hanya diam, hanya ada suara hujan.

Mungkin tidak tahan dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa, ibu itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan mengeceknya sebentar. Luhan seketika kembali ingat tujuannya mengumpat-untuk-Tao-dalam-hati ketika ia melihat ponsel.

"Uhm, nyonya, boleh saya pinjam ponselnya sebentar? Mungkin aku bisa menelpon temanku untuk menjemputku,"

Ibu itu mengeluarkan gumam 'oh' sebentar sebelum mengangsurkan ponsel itu pada Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon orang tuamu saja?" tanya ibu itu. Luhan yang sibuk mengetik nomor Tao hanya menjawab, "Mereka sedang pergi," dan sepertinya ibu itu tak berniat bertanya lagi.

Ia mengetik nomor Tao yang ia hapal di luar kepala dengan cepat sekali –akan ada kemungkinan salah ketik, tapi Luhan sudah tidak sabar ingin mendamprat panda jejadian itu jadi ia tak mengecek lagi nomor yang telah ia ketik. Ia menyentuh opsi "call". Nada sambung membuat Luhan menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar, dan terdengar suara telepon diangkat diseberang sana.

"_Yeo–"_

"Hei, Tao, panda jejadian! Kenapa kau belum sampai kesini juga? Aku hampir mati beku, kalau kau mau tahu!"

"_A–"_

"Kau bilang hanya akan mengambil barang di sekolah, tapi sudah satu setengah jam aku menunggumu di halte! Ponselku mati dan aku tidak bawa payung! Setahuku, kau selalu bawa payung dan aku benar-benar bergantung padamu, aku serius. Apa yang membuatmu sangat lama? Kau tahu kan aku sedang pusing karena memikirkan kata-kata untuk minta nomor ponsel Sehun? Kau pikir ada masalah yang bisa membuatku lebih bimbang dari ini?"

"_Ta–"_

"Apa? Aku tahu aku cuma pacar dunia maya-nya Sehun, tapi kau sendiri dan Baekhyun bilang kalau aku punya hak untuk sekedar minta nomor ponsel kan? Jadi aku memikirkan pertimbangkan itu dan jangan menambah masalahku lagi dengan harus menunggu di halte sampai malam! Kau mau membunuhku atau apa?"

"_N-nona.."_

"Apa? Nona? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku nona?!"

"_Saya bukan Tao..."_

Sedetik kemudian Luhan sadar kalau suara di seberang sana bukan suara ceria Tao, melainkan suara bass-cempreng beraksen cadel khas seorang pemuda tanggung.

Luhan mendapati dirinya memiliki rasa malunya kembali.

"A-ah, m-maaf, s-salah sambung ya..? maaf, a-akan saya tutup.." Luhan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan bersiap mematikan sambungan kalau saja suara di seberang sana menghentikannya.

"_Sebentar, nona."_

Luhan mengaduh tanpa suara dan menjawab dengan suara mencicit, "Ya..?"

"_Tadi saya mendengar anda menyebutkan kata 'pacar dunia maya-nya Sehun', benar?"_

Tak terbayang betapa malunya Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk meski orang di seberang sana tak bisa melihatnya, "...ya."

"_dari perkataan nona tadi, terdengar seperti 'ingin meminta nomor ponsel' si Sehun ini, begitukah?"_

Harusnya Luhan punya hak untuk menghentikan percakapan itu tapi ia tak bisa berhenti berkata, "ya..."

Luhan mendengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana. _"Selamat kalau begitu, nona, nona berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Oh Sehun,"_

Ekspresi Luhan sama sekali tak terbaca. "..apa?"

"_Perkenalkan, nona Lu Han, nama saya Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan dengan nona."_

Luhan merasa melayang.

.

_**Kebetulan yang menakjubkan, kan?**_

.

"_Omong – omong, Lu, suaramu sama manisnya dengan caramu membalas pesanku."_

.

end.

.

**Dua jam tanpa edit. Sebuah drabble yang tercetus begitu saja setelah mendengar kisah teman saya yang salah sambung. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan saya tau ini ngegantung banget, ya? Maaf~ apabila ada bagian yang kurang dimengerti, silahkan tanyakan di kolom review~**

**Anyways, sudah pada dengar soal Luhan? Yah, kita sebagai fans lebih baik dukung saja kemauan dia, lagipula dia juga gabisa selamanya berada di exo, kan? His family needs him too, and he knows it. Lets just keep support and love our angel whatever desicion he'll take. :")**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diterima.**

.

©zhanglyxing.


End file.
